


The Sacrifice

by ultravioletflames



Category: The Filthy Frank Show (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death, First Time, I'm Sorry, Let Your Mind Run Wild, Other, Shameless Smut, Tentacles, You Have No Gender, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultravioletflames/pseuds/ultravioletflames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're hopelessly in love with a gross man in a filthy shirt. However, he has other plans with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say. Smh.

You, a youthful human being, stand alone on the beach, gazing over the aquamarine water with your mournful eyes. Your hair rustles lightly in the ocean breeze. You try to deny the stirrings in your heart, resting your cheek against one hand as you hum songs of sorrow to yourself. You wear a white shirt that leaves your arms bare and gray shorts that look comfortable and easy to wear. Your hair brushes against your ears, complementing your morose skin. A prominent scar stands out on your wrist.  

Your thoughts wander to your days in Frank's company. It must have been fate in mortal form that brought you together. You knew from the moment you laid eyes on him that you were meant to be. From then on, you were sometimes needy and close, but then suddenly cold and fearful. Frank tried his best to hide his pain, but it was plain in his eyes. That was how it is to this very day.

"y/n," Frank said simply with a weird grin. His shit brown eyes compliment his pitch-dark hair, kept in a greased back style, belying his fucked up heart. He was dressed in a dirty dress shirt and boxers as usual. He had a toned but slender body covered with light brown skin. An ebony growth of hair adorned his chin. As you drew near, you caught a note of his familiar scent, a mixture of shit and sourness that was uniquely his. Your eyes softened. It always reminded you of the time you shared. 

"Frank. I feared you might not come," you whisper. 

His eyes widen and he quirks and eyebrow. "Of course I came, bitch!" 

You shake your head. "Everyone else abandoned me." 

"That sucks," Frank says. He continues after a pause, "I swear I won't." He reaches out to you, and you carefully wrap your fingers in his. With that, you began to walk along the beach. As you proceed tenderly down the shoreline, your eyes muse over the doubts that haunt you, trailing you like a mournful shadow. Your lips softly part from the words that well up in your throat, only to be swallowed back in grim defiance. You struggle to keep your composure together. 

"I'm...glad I was able to see you today," you whisper, steadying your tremulous voice. "While I still have you here, that is..." 

A sheen of sweat tinges Frank cheeks; he turns his face away with a nervous laugh. 

"Heh, me too, faggot!" Frank doesn't pick up the hint of foreboding in your tone. "Uh...so... what's on your mind?" 

Despite the rough kindness in Frank's voice and his grin, your heart sinks like your feet in the ocean-kissed sand. What would Frank think about you? Would he recoil in disgust? In fear? In ridicule? 

But Frank was different from the rest. Under that nasty, outgoing exterior, there was a truly kind heart. You had previously known nothing but loneliness and isolation until Frank came into your life and filled it with his filth. Pain and doubt had plagued you before Frank nearly extinguished it with his infectious disease. Although duty and obligation binds you, with Frank by your side, you can abandon your anxieties during those precious moments you spend together. 

You shake your head slightly at the thought. You're lying to him; you aren't worthy of his disease. You're...nothing but an outcast. A freak. Abandoned goods. Always falling short. Inextricably tied to the burden of commitment. You are undeserving of Francis of Filth. 

Before you can notice and dam the impeding flood, a tear hits the sand at your feet. Tears began rolling down your cheeks in soft hot streams. Then came the sobs, breathless and soft as the dark bile in your heart comes to a boil and bubbles up in the form of quiet, trembling whimpers. 

"Hey! Hey faggot," Frank said, yanking you close to his chest. "What's the matter?" 

You pull away and gaze into Frank's concerned eyes. The light those deep shitty eyes once held had since given way to distress. 

"It's nothing. Please don't trouble yourself."  

You cast your troubled visage aside and fight back the welling tears, glinting gold as they catch the light. The ocean rolls and sighs with your shuddering breaths, and the flocks of seabirds overhead shit on everything. A new found resolve sets itself in Frank's eyes, and he pulls you close.

"That's fucked up," he murmurs comfortingly, slowly stroking your upper back. "You've got to tell me what's going on or you'll be alone forever." 

"I...I could never do that to you, Frank. There's something about me you don't know, and I fear it's... it's too much to bear." 

"Come on. What could be so fucked that you can't tell me?" Frank attempts to cheer you up with a reassuring pat. 

"I've already been alone once, and I don't think I could stand it again!" 

"But you won't be! Just stop being pussy and tell Papa Franku, yeah?" 

"There's something that may be...keeping us apart."

"Holy shit! How bad could it be?" 

"I can barely put it into words. You've treated me so well, and I never want this to change." 

"What makes you think it'll change?" 

Though comforting, the kindness in Frank's reassurances only aggravates your grief. 

"Act as nonchalant as you please, then!" you sob louder than you intend to. "It's horrible all the same!" 

"Well, whatever it is, I don't fucking care." Frank says defiantly. "Just fucking say it or I'm leaving this dimension." The sudden firmness, yet gentleness in Frank's voice draws a slight gasp from your lips. Frank truly cares...for a human like you.You shake your head, another wave of racking sobs overcoming you. After a few moments, you find yourselves walking down the beach again. You can't stop thinking about your shroud of pain. It plagues you endlessly. While you're far from him and while you're near. It threatens to consume you. When you had let the faintest hints slip in the moments before, it had taken so much of your will.  

With concern, Frank turns his eyes towards you. "y/n? Seriously what the fuck is wrong?" 

"Frank... it's..." 

And at that moment everything comes together, all of the magic and the hurt that has been building that day, and he locks his windows to his soul with you and whispers, "You can fucking tell me." 

It was like a floodgate burst, or some barrier of fear had been struck down. You shake your head and everything comes out. "I don't know if I can put it into words. I...lately...it might not even be just lately....It's nothing. It's nothing! I just...I don't feel well....I don't know where it is, whether it dwells in my heart in my head. It hurts, Frank...there's nothing that helps. Except that...sometimes, I feel a bit better when you're by my side...." Frank listens silently and solemnly.

At last, when all the words leave you and you are at a loss, he reaches out to you and takes a deep breath to whisper back, "wow...your life must suck. I wish I could say more, but good luck...." your eyes burn, and you abruptly pull him into a fierce embrace. His eyes widen at first, but then he feels overwhelmed by emotion tries to hold you at a distance, but still sort of hug you. 

"Frank," you whisper, your breath hot on his ear. "As long as you're here, I...I can make it." You hold each other as tears trickle down your cheeks and drip onto the shifting sands to be carried away into the sea. With time, your pain dissipates into a mist swept out by the ocean breeze and into the setting sun. You bask in each other's quiet companionship for a few moments.

"Look...it's the sunset. I need to go soon."  

You lift your head at Frank's words to behold the dying sun's peach radiance. "Mm."  

After a moment of silence, he asks, "Do you think we can fuck?"

"Maybe...," you murmur in response. 

He wrinkles his nose. "If that's a no, I'm just gonna go, ya know?" 

You sigh with contentment and bring him closer. You gaze at the beautiful rays of the falling sun, thinking about everything that had transpired on this day and all that would pass between you. 

"I love you, Frank." 

"Whoa shit...that's awkward. But I guess I feel something as well? I don't know." 

You lean towards him. He looks around awkwardly for a few seconds, then leans in too. Your lips meet, and your hair meets black and greasy. The sand as your witness and the rumbling ocean your approving audience, and Frank, your eternally faithful lover. You think to yourself that nothing has ever been so perfect for you as this.

Frank clears his throat, "I should really be going now." He pulls out of your hug and begins walking in the other direction.

"Wait!" You shout, "I'll come back with you." You have a pleading expression on your face as you catch up and grab his sleeve. "Please let me."

Frank raises his bushy eyebrows and gets a look you've never seen before in his eyes. His expression changes after a second and he smiles grossly. "Ok."

You slowly walk along the coast together, the sky turning a hazy shade of purple as you approach the overhang in which there is a dark cave underneath. Frank then turns to you with a slightly furrowed brow.

"This is a portal. I use it to get from one shitty dimension to the next. The one we're heading to is 3.4 million chromosomes away. Are you ready, faggot?" Frank asks sweetly.

"Yes." You reply, "I will always be ready when it comes to you." Frank shrugs and tugs you into the cave with him. You walk deeper and deeper, being consumed by the inky blackness. You only know Frank is there because of the hand on your shoulder and his scent.

Suddenly, you feel something begin to wrap around you. It doesn't feel very solid, almost like slimy, smooth tentacles. You let out a yelp as they reach into your pants. Frank shushes you. He whispers, "it's all part of the process. Try not to squirm to much." You bite your lip as you feel the tentacles completely envelope your body.

You feel nothing anymore. Not Frank. Not the weird tentacles. There's nothing to hear, see, nor smell. You begin to slightly panic. Your heart rate increases by tenfold and your breathing becomes irregular, but you don't move because Frank told you not to. Your head starts to swim with stars and you feel out of breath. 

Suddenly, there is something soft pushing against your head. The pressure gets increasingly harder until it gives and your body is pushed out of the void of nothing, almost as if you were a log of shit coming out of an asshole. Your back and your head slam against something hard. You roll over and sit on your legs for a bit. You reach out your arms, feeling the space around you. It appears as if you're in a box. 

As you begin to stand up, two doors open up and light floods your eyes. When they adjust, you look up to see Frank grinning down at you. "Welcome to my room."

You smile brightly at him as he stretches out a grimy hand to help you up. Yours feels like liquid fire as it comes into contact with his and he pulls you to his chest. You look around a bit at the messy room and when you look behind you, you realize that you were in a wardrobe. You turn back to Frank and notice a strange gleam in his eyes. 

"You took a bit shorter getting here than I thought you would," Frank whispers. You notice the pink muscle that is his tongue briefly flick out from between his lips.

"What is that supposed to mean?" You ask, cocking your head to the side. Frank chuckles and reaches up to knot his fingers in your hair. He pushes your head down onto his shoulder. 

You feel his breath against your ear. "It means you didn't put up much of a fucking fight. You just took it as it was given to you." You feel his tongue run up the side of your neck. 'What in the world?' you think, refusing to say it out loud. You feel it reach your ear and run around the outside. The oddest part, is you don't feel repulsed in the slightest. In fact, a weird tingling has made itself known in your midsection.

"Frank," you pull away slightly, "what are-" he grabs your face and you feel his lips crash into yours; the tongue that was previously at your ear is invading your mouth. It's not at all like the kiss you shared earlier, but it feels wonderful all the same. 

He pulls back and you look into his eyes. They're heavy lidded and his pupils are dilated, giving you the impression of cat eyes. "Come with me," he mutters and walks over to a small bed shoved against the wall. You raise your eyebrows, but follow him anyways. 

Frank then grabs you by the shoulders, and pushes you onto the bed so you're facing the ceiling. You don't resist. He uses it as an opportunity to climb on top of you, his arms are on either side of your head. He leans down and crashes his lips against yours yet again. You wrap your arms around his torso and kiss him back. "Mmm...," Frank groans into the kiss before pulling back and undoing the buttons on his shirt. You follow his example and take yours off as well. 

"Frank? What are we doing?" You ask with a hint of hesitation.

A huge, nasty grin appears on his face and he gets up. "Don't question it. Papa's gonna make you feel real good," he says gruffly. He proceeds to slip the shirt off of his shoulders and his hands move down to the hem off his boxers.

"W-wait...Frank. I've never done this before..." your cheeks blossom into a bright shade of red similar to a rash. He slowly slides his boxers down his legs, revealing his cock, which is similar to the size of your ring finger as you observe. "Frank..."

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you." He mutters and climbs back on top of you. You feel his breath against your lips and his hand climbing up your leg. It comes to a stop when it's on the hem of your shorts. He grabs hold and begins to slide them down. You say nothing. 

Your genitals are now exposed and you bashfully try to cover them as a blush spreads across your face again. You notice Frank looking down with a gleam in his eye, so you cup his face with your hand and move it to look at your face. You notice a little bit of drool pooling at the corner of his mouth and you lean in to kiss it away. He opens his mouth and clashes your tongues together in a violent fight for dominance.

He breaks the kiss after a little bit and whispers, "You're hot." He meets your lips in a kiss again and you wrap your arms around his waist to pull him closer. With no warning, you feel something push into your hole. You cry out in surprise.

"F-frank?!"

"Don't worry. I'm just trying to stretch you out a little before we begin y'know?" You feel the now what you know to be a finger move inside you. He rests his head on your shoulder and moans, "Nnngh...you're so fucking tight."

You feel a delicious heat pooling in your nether regions and you desperately clutch at his back. "Frank, please.." You feel the finger exit your body and he repositions himself. Suddenly, you feel a new type of pressure against your hole.

His dick enters your body and he lets out a guttural sound. He stays there for a few moments, then pulls his hips back and snaps them forward causing the small bed to let out a creak. It feels better than anything you've ever felt in your life. You moan out a mantra of his name and urge him to continue. He begins thrusting in and out of your body, his thighs slapping against the skin of your ass. You feel heat spreading through you like a disease.

"Goddammit..." Frank mutters. He suddenly hooks his arms around the inside of your knees and flips you over so that you're on your stomach with your face smashed into the pillow. "I didn't want to see your face," he says as he thrusts his hips more. You groan loudly because of the new position. 

"Frank..." you whimper because even in the middle of sex he's considerate of you. You can feel his every movement inside of you. He knots his hand in your hair and roughly pulls it towards himself. You moan loudly. 

As he's thrusting in and out, you feel a cold, wet tendril wrap around your arm and snake its way up to your back. You look down to see a red tentacle-like object erupting from the wardrobe, wrapped around you. More are coming out. You look back at Frank to see what his reaction is, but he looks like he's totally indifferent to this as he continues fucking you.

You feel another one wrap around your leg. Frank thrusts into you harder. You moan loudly as a warm tingling begins to build up in your stomach. The tendril around your leg moves up and touches you in a sensitive area. You spread your legs wider.

"Nnngh...y/n. It's coming," Frank pants out. You feel him shift position and a new, bigger something enters you along side him. It burns...you cry out as you feel it move in deeper. He continues thrusting at a steady pace, uncaring of the invader. He starts letting out breathy little moans.

The tendril around your arm wraps around your neck as a new one begins its way around your torso. You feel pressure around your throat and your moans become shorter and raspier. Frank fucks you faster and faster as the one already in you gets pushed deeper. You rock back into his thrusts and attempt to moan, but you can only squeak.

Your mouth is open in your attempts to make noise and breathe when you feel something salty press against your tongue. Before you can shut your mouth, it makes its way into your throat and rapidly grows. Your eyes tear up as you lose your ability to take in air. You see spots in your vision and feel Frank speed up. 

"I'm close...I'm close. Just hold on a little bit longer," he whines out. You can't feel your limbs anymore and the spots are growing and blurring. All you feel is Frank and the tentacles squirming further into your body. 

"I-I'm coming!" Frank shouts with one last mighty thrust. Your vision goes black.

 

~•~•~•~•~•~

 

It's quiet. Only the sound of his breathing and the wet, slithering sounds of the portal's limbs leaving the room are heard. He stares down at the limp, cooling body on his bed. It's almost as if it's sleeping, except for the eyes which are wide open. He leans over it and shuts them with shaking fingers. He then pulls back and wipes the single tear caressing his face away.

"Another one gone...another life resting on my shoulders..." He says to nobody. There's nobody there to listen yet. He gets up and fumbles into his clothes, all the while avoiding looking at the body only three feet away.

He sighs and turns towards it after a few minutes. He stares down at the blue tint to the lips. Death by suffocation it would seem. He leans down and attempts to pick it up, grunting with the effort. "You were always a pain in the ass. Seems you still are," he lets out a small chuckle, then sobers up. He sighs again and carries the body over to the wardrobe. He climbs in.

500 chromosomes later, he's carrying it through the summoning realm. He sets it down on the ground and yells out what he must. Suddenly, a dark shape crawls out of the bushes.

"Ore wa ochinchin ga daisuki dayo," the figure greets.

"My lord, I've brought you another one. Please accept my apologies for me being late, but uh...I had a little trouble with this one," he mumbles.

"Ore wa ochinchin ga daisuki dayo," Chin Chin replies. 

"M-my what? Memories of this one?"

"Ore wa ochinchin ga daisuki dayo."

"But...never mind. Of course my lord," he slowly shoves his finger down his throat and vomits up a strange purple liquid. Chin Chin crawls over and slurps it up, licking his fingers with gusto.

Frank stares at Chin Chin and the body for a few seconds. A blank look is upon his face. Then he shrugs, turns on his heel and walks away.

**Author's Note:**

> Well...I don't really know what to tell you guys other than I apologize lmao. I've been writing this for 5 months. 5 MONTHS!! I was 16 when I started. Now I'm 17. Why did I do it? I'm a sick fuck. But honestly though, I just wanted to test my limits. I'm weak af. The only reason it took 5 months is because I could never write it alone. I always got really weirded out. I forced my friends to endure this as well. Also, Joji, if you ever read this for some ungodly reason, I'm sorry to you too. Hope you guys at least found it amusing.


End file.
